


Those Tell-all Skype Sessions

by Piyo13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit & Yuuri friendship, Phichit knew first, everything from Phichit's POV, mostly canon compliant, written after episode 7 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/pseuds/Piyo13
Summary: Phichit isn't surprised at all when Victor leaps into Yuuri's arms and gives him a kiss in front of the whole world.He's just surprised it took this long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation i had with my dear [karamatsukid...](http://karamatsukid.tumblr.com) and then encouraged to actually be written by [bereniceofdale...](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bereniceofdale/pseuds/bereniceofdale) i hate you both <3
> 
> also this is "mostly" canon compliant because while it follows the general gist of the show i was too lazy to go back and fact-check myself so a few things are probably different lol... i also know diddly squat about ice skating

After Yuuri flubs in the Grand Prix competition, it takes him three weeks to contact Phichit again. Phichit's—well, he wasn’t _worried_ , per se, because Yuuri tends to retreat into himself any time something doesn’t go according to plan, that’s just how he is, but this is the longest Yuuri’s ever retreated before, at least regarding Phichit.

So Phichit wasn’t _worried_ , but he also almost drops his phone in his haste to pick up the Skype call.

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri says, having the grace to look appropriately apologetic.

“Yuuri! Hello! Please don’t vanish like that again!” Phichit says. He was going to save the last bit for later in their conversation, but… oh well.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, ducking his head. Phichit settles himself onto the hotel bed, holding his phone above his head.

“No, it’s fine,” Phichit says, making sure to wave his hand within range of the camera. “Just let me know next time? It’s kind of hard not to worry about your best friend when they disappear off the face of the Earth, you know?”

“Sorry…”

“No, no, like I said, you’re fine. Where are you now, exactly?”

“I’m back in Detroit… I figured I might as well see my degree through to the end, you know.”

“Mm, yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“What are you going to do? Your free skate is the day after tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Actually, what I was thinking—”

 

_[Call duration: 01:03:42]_

 

* * *

 

They continue to talk regularly after that.

This is, of course, made easier when Phichit returns from the competition. They continue to room together while Yuuri finishes his degree.

They only go down to the rink together once.

Eventually, Yuuri graduates, and goes back to Japan.

They Skype regularly, but still—Detroit is boring without Yuuri. Phichit misses his best friend. And, well—there’s really nothing keeping him in Detroit, is there? And he’s mentioned it to Celestino before, and Celestino was fine with it, so…

Yuuri picks up on the third ring, wiping sleep out of his eyes. Phichit spares a moment to be guilty about the time difference.

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri says with a yawn.

“Hello, Yuuri. I’m moving back to Thailand!”

“You—wait, what?” Yuuri, bless him, doesn’t look appalled, just… a bit surprised.

Phichit nods. “I’ve talked it over with Celestino, and I’ve decided to make a rink in Bangkok my home rink.”

“That’s—that’s awesome, Phichit!”

“Thanks… I’m a bit nervous, to be honest—”

 

_[Call duration: 02:28:49]_

 

* * *

 

When the news about Victor Nikiforov breaks, Phichit’s at the rink.

“Has he seen your room yet?” Phichit asks in lieu of an actual greeting.

He almost breaks a rib laughing at the face of complete, abject _horror_ that Yuuri makes at that suggestion.

 

_[Call duration: 00:32:12]_

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Hello!” Phichit greets. He’s on his bed in his pyjamas, a small bucket of ice cream balanced carefully on one knee, spoon on the other.

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri responds.

It’s been about a week since their last Skype session, and Phichit has Questions.

“So…”

“Oh, no, I know that tone…”

“How’s Victor Nikiforov, living legend of the figure skating world and now your _personal coach_ , doing?”

Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

 

_[Call duration: 00:59:04]_

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Yuuri! Congrats on winning Onsen on Ice!”

“Ah, thank you, Phichit,” Yuuri replies with a dip of his head.

“So explain to me what that was all about, again? Last time we talked you mumbled something about katsudon and then got called away to practice…”

“Right… well…”

By the end of Yuuri’s explanation, Phichit’s still not sure he understands how katsudon fits into _Eros_ , but whatever. Yuuri seems content, that’s what matters.

“And your costume? Where did that come from?”

“Oh, you didn’t recognize it? Victor competed with that in the juniors, he lent it to me. It actually fits surprisingly well, considering—”

Phichit isn’t sure he signed up for a rundown of Victor’s early career, but he has a severe sense of deja vu in at least five points, although he can’t recall ever being lectured this way before. Given Yuuri’s enthusiasm on the topic, though, Phichit wouldn’t be surprised to find out he’d simply blocked the whole thing from his memory.

 

_[Call duration: 01:00:43]_

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri says, smiling softly.

“Yuuri! Hello!” Phichit returns, wiping his forehead and noting that something is—Yuuri seems like he’s excited. Not that Yuuri’s never been excited to talk before, but usually he’s more toned down about it.

So it doesn’t surprise Phichit too much when after a few pleasantries, Yuuri asks him if he remembers the girl who’d composed for him, for that routine that never became a routine.

“Yeah, I think I can track her down again if you want!”

“That would be great! Victor thinks that I should think of making my routine more my own, rather than having him choreograph it…”

Phichit stares for a few seconds, processing. First off—and he wonders why he didn’t notice this before—just Victor? Even Celestino was ‘Mr. Celestino’ to Yuuri. And then—Yuuri _not_ wanting Victor to choreograph for him? Since when…?

“You don’t want Victor to choreograph your free skate?”

“Ah, well, no, I do, but he said it’d be better if I put more of myself in there, you know?”

That’s when it clicks for Phichit. Having Victor around hasn’t gotten rid of Yuuri’s crush; it’s only made it _worse_.

Phichit wonders if Victor knows.

Phichit wonders if _Yuuri_ knows.

 

_[Call duration: 00:15:23]_

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, hello!”

“Hey, Phichit. How’s it going?”

“Good, preparing to win, the usual,” he says with a smile. “Hey! So did it work out with the song and everything?”

Yuuri smiles broadly, eyes lighting up visibly, even through the grainy Skype footage.

“Yes, it worked great! I went to show Victor the moment I got it, he was pleased with it—oh, Phichit, I have to tell you, he really is a genius when it comes to these things—”

Half an hour of Victor’s praises later, Phichit regrets, just a little bit, bringing it up. He’ll forgive Yuuri, because Yuuri is clearly lovestruck.

Though, if Phichit thinks about all the things Yuuri’s telling him he and Victor get up too— _I mean really, what kind of coach stretches their pupil out in the hot tubs?_ —it’s becoming clear that Yuuri isn’t the only one with feelings.

“But—tell me about you. How’s your jumps coming?” Yuuri asks. The question almost catches Phichit off guard.

“Oh, um, well, not too bad, actually! Actually, no, wait, I have a video, it took Celestino about four times to actually get it, but—”

 

_[Call duration: 02:28:56]_

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Phichit.”

“Hello, Yuuri. You all right?”

Yuuri shakes his head. He looks tired and sweaty—probably just came back from the rink, that’s always been his first coping strategy. “What if I mess up? What if I let Vi—what if I let people down?”

They’ve been friends for five years. By now, Phichit is a professional at assuaging Yuuri’s fears. Ten minutes later, Phichit can tell Yuuri is feeling better, if not completely believing of Phichit’s words.

“You’ll do fine, Yuuri.”

He gets a watery smile. “I hope so. Aren’t you nervous at all?”

Phichit shrugs. “A little bit. But, actually, I was doing some research about the skaters I’m going to be competing against, and—”

 

_[Call duration: 00:38:30]_

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Hello! Congratulations!”

“Ha ha, thank you, Phichit… you too, though!”

“I can’t wait to skate on the same ice as you again!” Phichit says, bouncing up and down on his bed. Yuuri smiles, easily.

“Me, too. I think you’ll have to be careful this time around, huh?”

This new confidence is a good look on Yuuri. Phichit’s glad Victor helped him into that.

“Yeah, yeah, you just wait! I’ll win this!”

They settle into easy banter—they’re both competitive, but their friendship isn’t strained by it—and Phichit counts the number of times Victor is mentioned.

It’s a _lot._

“Alright,” Phichit says, eventually. “I have to go, Celestino wanted to talk to me over dinner. Probably some tips on how to beat you,” he adds, winking. Yuuri laughs it off.

“Alright, see you soon, then!”

Phichit hangs up, looking very much forward to seeing if Yuuri and Victor act as in love in person as Yuuri acts over Skype.

 

_[Call duration: 01:26:38]_

 

* * *

 

When they do finally see each other in person, before the China Cup, Victor and Celestino are also there.

Phichit half wants to ask Victor if he’s aware of the things his face is doing when he’s looking at Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Then there’s the way they behave at dinner. Yuuri, who was never the most comfortable with physical contact, is perfectly at ease with a half-naked, completely drunk Victor draped all over him.

_There’s definitely something going on there._

Well, not at ease, but it’s not the fact that Victor’s giggling and leaning into Yuuri that has Yuuri on edge—

“Phichit! I said please put the camera away!” Yuuri says. Victor turns to look at Phichit when Yuuri says the word ‘camera’, and Phichit takes just one more photo.

“Don’t worry,” he says, tucking his phone away, “Nothing will happen with those photos!”

 

* * *

 

The next day—and a small something with the photos and a short scolding later—Phichit spots Yuuri and Victor talking quietly in a corner, though Yuuri doesn’t notice him. The look he’s giving Victor is, frankly, so sweet it makes Phichit’s teeth hurt.

Victor is returning a similar gaze.

Phichit smiles to himself as he turns on his pre-competition playlist.  He has to focus on his routine now, but he lets himself be happy for Yuuri. Clearly, he and Victor have something special.

Then Phichit breathes out, and wipes his mind of all that gossip. Time to skate.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri tries Victor's signature move during his free skate. Phichit can't decide if that's more foolhardy or romantic, but he'd looked at Victor just in time to catch his stunned expression as Yuuri had landed. Regardless of how Yuuri motivates himself to skate for love, though, Phichit has to admit—it works. He cheers loudly as the music fades.

He also sees the look Victor gives Yuuri as they both run—one on land, one on ice—towards the opening in the rink.

He preps his phone.

He is _not_ disappointed.

(He’s also rather smug, and a few dollars richer.)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about yuri!!! on ice at me on [my tumblr! ](http://piyo-13.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Those Tell All Skype Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612935) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
